The Only Way I'll Love You
by TiGgEr4EvA
Summary: Hermione tries to hide her feelings for Draco.. But he shows them... She tells him The Only Way I'll Love You........... He tries to complete them. But then, it becomes somthing different.... this is my first one.. so be easy on me...
1. Friends and Heads

Hermione had just arrived when she was squeezed in a breath taking hug from her 2 best boy friends from Hogwarts, Ron and Harry. Then when they were done, Ginny took over in an even tighter hug to Hermione. Hermione felt so satisfied with her friends.

Hermione was now one of the most gorgeous ladies in school. Her curly brunette short hair turned into back length of half curly and half straight hair a shade darker, all natural. She now put like mascara and eyeliner on and even a bit of lip gloss (with help from her muggle friend Isabel whom she now writes to everyday and is her other best friend beside Ginny, they have met... Isabel looks GORGEUS!) Her body developed, she now has boobs as big as Pansy's which are about as big as Mariah Carey's but a bit smaller. Her butt is really normal sized, not too big and not too small. She looks absolutely positively breathtaking...

She is now dating Harry Potter whom she LOVES!

"OMG,Hermione! You have such a nice body!", exclaims Ginny.

"Omg! GINNY! Are you seriously gay?", says Hermione sarcastically. Ginny frowns but soon ignores the comment. Harry and Ron are staring at their once bookworm.

Neville is comes along and stumbles over his own foot. Draco Malfoy comes with his two dimwits and laughs at him. Hermione goes over to yell and defend Neville... Now doesn't that seem familiar? But this time... it is a little different.

"HOW STUPID OF YOU NEVILLE? UR GRANNY WILL BE SOOO DISAPPOINTED. NOW YOUR PARENTS-"

"DONT YOU DARE START MALFOY!" said Hermione who apparently knew about Neville's parents since fifth year.

Malfoy did not turn to look at her, he just exclaimed.. "Shut up you stupid mudblood! GO AWAY! Go play with your little tw-" at that time, he DID turn and was shocked by something. He then walked closer to her and said..."Damn Granger, i never knew mudbloods grew sooo hot!"

Hermione shouted "How dare you?" and she tried to slap him, but he easily dodged her slap. She kicked him in the place men do NOT like to be kicked and he doubled over in pain.

"You are getting naughty" said Malfoy on the floor. And that earned him a slap on his head which he refused to dodge wanting. "Why don't you come over to my dorm on a Friday night?" and that earned him another slap.

"You really are an asshole." said Hermione.

"Oh! Miss goody two shoes has just learned to cuss!.. MM.. I like girls who cuss.."

Hermione really had it, she went over to him and kicked him in the shins and ran onto the train to the first compartment open. Ron and Harry came apologizing for not noticing what was going on until she ran. She didn't cry like she used to but yelled and cursed because of Malfoy. She hated every last bit of him. Harry came over and held her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead. Ron was still a bit upset about not getting Hermione, so he turned away. Hermione's head shot up as she remembered that Heads had to go to the train front, so she went.

On the way there, she wondered who headboy was. She was guessing it would probably be Malfoy's sidekick.. Blaise Zabini. But she really didn't know. She thought it was impossible it could be Malfoy since he got suspended once...

Flashback

Hermione was walking toward the Gryffindor common room when she saw Zabini and Malfoy drunkenly painting the statue of Bill the Hillbilly by the restrooms. She ran to McGonagall and told her what she had seen, and Malfoy was suspended while Zabini ran away. Apparently, Malfoy was a bit too drunk than Zabini to have noticed his friend ran away without him.

End of Flashback

She entered the compartment and did not look at the headboy wanting to ignore Zabini.

McGonagall was explaining the rules when she suddenly said "Hermione and Draco, I know you will not approve of this, but there MUST certainly be house unity since Voldemort came back, so you two will have to share a common room and a bathroom which connects your bedroom."

Hermione screamed while Malfoy smirked... she ran out of the compartment to tell her 3 best friends. She was devastated!


	2. Room and Horror

If forgot to describe Draco Malfoy. He got a BIT of a tan on vacation with Blaise and he still has his platinum blonde hair. He is really well built, and he has shagged millions (figure of speech) every girl in Hogwarts wants him except for the Gryffindor.

Hermione felt as if her last year in Hogwarts had been ruined by the almighty Draco Malfoy... she didn't know what to do... She had to spend the whole fucking year with that asshole...

Ginny, Harry and Ron all tried to comfort her, but they just couldn't...

When the Sorting ceremony was over, she ate quickly and followed Albus Dumbledore to their room. Draco kept pinching her ass and she kept slapping him away. She couldn't think what was ahead of her in their room... alone...

On the other hand, Draco is feeling really turned on, he loved the way she looked every time she yelled at him. He loved the way her creamy honey eyes were filled with kindness when she was with her friends. A pang of jealousy hit him when he thought of his life everlasting enemy; Harry Potter. He wanted him out of her life and wished he were her boyfriend. He never felt this way about anyone ESPECAILLY Hermione. He planed to coax her when they got to their room. It was really hard. He wanted to shag her right there on the spot... but he resisted. He knew this would be a one sided love. But some way or another, he knew she would like him. Because practically every girl in Hogwarts.

Finally, they reached their room. There was NOTHING there but a bookshelf.

"You must talk to one of the books, the books name is 'my diary', what you must say is one of your deepest secrets to it (do NOT lie), it will probably giggle at the funny ones or cry at the sad ones, but it will keep the secret for you." explained Professor Dumbledore. "And I trust you two will not fight when their may be trouble in the school at any time."

"Now... I think you two would like to speak to the diary alone. Draco, you first."

Hermione and Dumbledore stepped away. Dumbledore whispered to Hermione, "Take good care of him, he had some trouble at home... protect him in case Lucius Malfoy comes... Though I cannot tell you why because Draco may not want me to..." Hermione nodded and waited until Draco was done...

Hermione went over and whispered to the diary, "I think that Draco Malfoy is hot." Apparently, she had not noticed that Malfoy was there... The book giggled and Malfoy said..."Thank you, you are too, but does that earn me any points to getting to you?" "Shut your asshole!" Whispered Hermione very snappy.

Malfoy backed into the room... Hermione took one look at the room and it swept her off her feet. She was amazed. The colors where all very dark and light. The rooms were up the stairs so she walked in there. She saw this king sized bed with curtains surrounding it. Her clothes where in this ginormous walk-in closet which even included some extra clothes for events that she could choose from. There was a fireplace in her room where she expected that Draco and her and anybody could talk to her from Hogwarts... or she didn't know anywhere else. She was so satisfied that she forgot about Malfoy. She wanted to kill him for ruining the moment when he came in.

"Your room is really nice, but the colors are lighter than mine. You can come and visit anytime you want if you know what I mean."

Hermione wanted to see more, so she smiled and went to his room through the bathroom (like the prefect's bathroom so she wasn't that surprised? into his room. Inside, was exactly the same except a LOT darker. She walked into his closet and saw many Rolexes and stuff..

She was just about to grab a Rolex when she felt arms wrapped around her waist... She quickly jumped out and screamed and ran into her room. Draco was ROFLHAO (Rollin On the floor laughing his ass off!) :)

She cursed him LOUDLY!

That night, he decided to take a shower, so he went in the shower but not the bathtub. Hermione, wanted to too so she turned the water on in the bathtub. Draco was stripping at that time. When they turned around, Draco smirked his famous smirk and Hermione screamed for like the thousandth time that day. But she DID stare at his body all over his 6 pack and abs where scratches, bruises almost like he was beaten, when she got to his dick, she screamed again.

She ran out of the room and cursed Draco AGAIN! But she then got to the realization of what Dumbledore meant by family problems and Lucius coming in...

After she took a shower, she went to sleep dreaming...

The Dream

Malfoy was just about in the fifth year.. His father beat him over.. And over.. And over.. Draco then finally fought back.. He was close to punching his father for the tenth time when he was hit with the Cruciatius Curse by his father.. He screamed in agony...

Malfoy is now in the sixth year... he learned to fight back.. He always wanted to beat his father.. But he always lost at the last minute.. and his father screamed at him" if you sleep with one more mudblood or anything besides pureblood..." or "NEVER interfere as I am handling you mother!" or "control you manners or I shall kill you" or "never talk back!" or "when are you going to get the FUCKING dark mark?"

End of Dream

She woke up screaming and realized that Draco was holding her closely by his chest as if she was going to die...


	3. The Only Way I'll Love You

Hermione did not feel uncomfortable, but she felt good to be in the arms of a person she loved... wait... "I DO NOT LIEK HIM!" she thought... "She has to keep her inner feeling in from now on.." The clock read.. 2:30 AM...

"Were you ever beaten or tortured by you father?" Hermione asked Draco. She felt him stiffen beside her. "You don't have to answer, but really..." She remembered that she couldn't like her..."WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE SAME BAD AS ME TOUCHING ME!" and then she suddenly got up..

"I'm sorry, but you were screaming my name as if I was dying so I came then you came to hug me, I was tired so I laid down and down you came with me.." Draco innocently said.. "And yes.. You are the only person beside Blaise who knows.." He gave an innocent smile..

"Oh.. Well.. Sorry for yelling and I wish you would have told Dumbledore, he could have helped you..!" Hermione replied.

"You don't know what it's like to have a father who beats you.."

"You don't know what it's like to be free of those beatings.."

Draco decided to change the subject.."I know you like me.."

Hermione panicked.."NOW YOU ARE NOT GETTING PERVERTED!"

She dragged Draco back to his room... and went back to sleep.

Then... about 2 hours later, Malfoy came back again now asking "why don't you like me..."

Hermione answered..."The only way I'll love you is if you can treat me properly. The only way I'll love you is if you come to the good side. The only way I'll love you is if you can love me back. The only way I'll love you is if you can handle your dad, then I will know you are brave enough to show people that you love me. The only way I'll love you is if you can actually do those things. Draco, I believe you can and I believe that one day I will love you, but right now.. I cannot because you have not done the things I have just said!"

Draco nodded at each point and vowed to himself that he will do those things. "I will promise you that one day, I will complete them, but I already love you back."

"I meant by acting it..."

Draco said to Hermione, "But your friends.. The school.. MY friends.."

"Defeat your father and show the world that you can be my lover, as for my friends.. If they cannot support me with the one I love, they are not my friends." Hermione said firmly.

They soon went to their own beds.. Before Hermione fell asleep, she saw a ginormous hawk flying outside her balcony. She was too tired to shoo it away...

---------------------------

Draco's POV

I don't even know if I can actually defeat my father.. After that, I can easily go to the good side, the dark lord cannot get to me without my father. I really love her but I do not know if I can show it because this is my first time actually loving a woman that she is in my every thought...

My thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed open and my father came in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione run in through the bathroom. I yelled "GO HERMIONE!" .. She stayed and was stupefied by my father. Lucius looked at me in the eye and said smirking.."Is this the pretty girly you were trying to flirt with tonight... I think she knows about your troubles now that you fucking told this bitch."

I ran toward him and punched him, but was soon beaten by his cane! I was hit bye the Cruciatius Curse soon enough and taken away by floo network.

Hermione was left there still stupefied, I was sure she would be found, but would she be safe now that my father knows about her? I left so worried...

When I got to the Malfoy Manor, my mother was tied up right in front of me! She had a gag and she was bleeding everywhere... WHAT DID MY FATHER DO TO HER!


	4. rape and tears

Still in Draco's POV...

I was VERY mad at his father.. I wanted to kill him..

"Look at your pitiful mother.. Now look at me, who looks healthier? Me.. And... This will be your fate if you continue to have any contact with that stupid mudblood." spat my father..

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I screamed. I felt so pathetic that his father took me on my first night.

"I simply did what gave birth to you!"

"WHAT? You RAPED her? You raped her to have ME?" I was devastated.

"Well.. Yea.. But you know what? I don't care!"

How could my father be so heartless? This can't be! My mother had me out of hatred... but she still loves me.

"If you EVER talk to you mudblood girlfriend, I'll rape HER right in front of you!" shouted my father.

Though I am NOT afraid of my pitiful father, but at the same time, I don't want to endanger her. What to DO! I have a feeling that things are going to be VERY complicated from now on... If I really need to defeat my father to win her heart, I'll probably need her help. Or Dumbledore's or someone smart with wits. I really don't want it to be Hermione though.. It will endanger her.

"The dark Lord knows about this little girl of yours, we plan to do something with her. Something that even you cannot stop. So she will be taken away from you anyway. You might as well forget her. I need to talk with you... no.. More like you talking to me... smirks so you'll have to stay a week at the hideout with the Dark Lord and myself. Go pack your things upstairs NOW!"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! WHAT ABOUT MOTHER?" And with a flick of my father's wand, I was bound quicker than lightning. "About your mother.. She will stay here, and I am pretty sure that the house elves will take care of her. While she has my second heir which I enchanted to be male. You will most likely not be an heir anymore.. like I said, if you have ANY MORE contact with that Granger mudblood, you and her will be dead, so that baby is sort of like a back up..."

With another flick, he packed my stuff and flooed us to the Dark Lord's hideout..

-----------------------------------

Hermione's POV

"Oh NO!"

I think that big bird was his father, now I am stuck here ON THE FIRST NIGHT with Draco gone now and all of it probably is my fault!

What happened to Draco, now I admit that I really like him. But I vow to myself that we will NOT get together until he defeats his father and is proud of it! I want him to LIVE! ( Inner struggle) I'm going to help him defeat his father. Wait.. Maybe his father is in with the Dark Lord, this is really dangerous. I don't know if I can really do it. But I have to help him. Without my help, he could DIE! I have to tell Dumbledore, no wait.. That will just cause Dumbledore to risk his life for us. No.. HARRY AND RON! No.. Wait.. They hate him.. Ginny? Her too.. How about Isabel..? She is a muggle.. No.. She doesn't know a THING about magic and that'll just get me expelled by telling her.. Might I think.. Blaise? Ok, but Draco has to talk to him when he comes back... ok, me, Blaise, and Draco.. Not ENOUGH! Dumbledore is probably the best choice, but I KNOW Draco will not want to ask him.. But he already knows! I don't know what to do!.. Ok.. I will talk to him about it when he comes back... maybe if I just tell Ginny about it.. I think that will be ok, she can keep secrets.. Yea...

I stayed there for more than an hour, just standing there stupefied. Then Dobby came to Draco's room to clean.. He exclaimed "MISTRESS! What are you doing here?" PERFECT! Someone to save me! Wait.. I can't talk.. "Mistress? Uh oh.. I'll go and get Dumbledore now and see what is wrong.."

Dumbledore came and enervated me.. He asked me how this happened... What do I say? Umm... "Draco is gone.. I don't know where, but I really tried to help him! He came and took him.. And then he stupefied me.. Draco is hurt.. When will he come back? I miss him! I want to tell him that I..." (In my thoughts) like him back and that he was right, I almost said...

"WHOA! Hermione... did Lucius come?"

"YEAH! And he took my.. I mean.. Draco with him!"

"Don't worry Hermione, he does this sometimes, and he comes back.. But he never wants to tell me about it when he does... he will come back.."

I started sobbing my heart out while Dumbledore said, "You may have the rest of the day and homework off.. Good day Hermione, I leave you with sorrow also in my heart.. But do NOT worry."

--------------------------

Draco's POV

I woke up and was given some Veritaserum...


	5. veritaserum and wands

"How do you feel about Hermione?"

"I want to make her happy and marry her..." Stop IT DRACO! DON'T ANSWSER THEM!

"Who does she trust?"

"Harry Potter. Her fucking boyfriend.."

"So your jealous?"

"Yes.." STOP!

"What kinds of things soothe Hermione?"

"I don't know"

"Will she help you if you tell her about this?"

"Shut... Burgh...yes.." I am RESISTING! THOUGH I FAILED!

Voldemort and Lucius whisper things to one another. I want to choke them for giving me this.. Fight it.. Fight it.. Fight it.. Fight it.. Fight it.. FIGHT IT! I WON!

"Do you hate Hermione?"

What do I say.. I can't say no, or Hermione will be in danger, or if I say yes, they will know I am lying and kill me. I should say no if they ask more questions...

"No.."

"When is your next Hogsmeade's trip?"

LIE... "Thanksgiving.."

"LIAR! You fucking got past the Veritaserum.."

"Humph, I think I really did! But you know what? I won't let you hurt her. I love her! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! And fine, disown me.. I don't care, as long as I don't have a father who disapproves of who I love! As Long as I don't have a father that hates me! As long as I don't have a father who is cruel enough to rape his own wife!" I SHOUTED!

At that moment. I broke my rope and ran away as fast as I could into the grave... MY WAND! I can't survive without it! I called my wand to me.. It obviously didn't work.. I ran back and hid.. And waited..

Father and the Dark Lord have obviously gone to another room and I am sure it is in this room.. I called out "Limos".. A chair scraped the floor in the other room.. I quickly hid again. My father and Voldemort walked out of the room into the fire.. They took the floo powder and threw it in the fire shouting "Hermione's Head Room!" I ran took my wand and ran in with them...

---------------------------------

This one is really short.. Sorry :) -Isabel


	6. sleep and plans

Hermione went out of her dorm after Dumbledore left to go to the lake to have time to think what to do..

Hermione's POV

----------------------------

I can't leave Draco by himself! I have to help him.. But how? HOW? Maybe if I can find a way to poison Lucius... here is a plan... First, I can secretly go back with Draco to convince the house elves to add the poison in their evening drinks and tell Draco not to drink it.. Yeah.. That COULD work...

I wonder what Draco is doing.. The thought of him got me back to sobbing.. I feel so useless just sitting here, but what COULD I do? I think about our night together.. So ..Odd.. But seriously, I feel that he really needs to defeat his father to be with me.. I should take that back.. It would kill him in the process. But.. Ok.. I have to.. Breathe..

I want to be out of this world and alone with my Draco, I get closer to him every time I think about him! I love Draco Malfoy so much that I feel.. That the universe is going to explode, that the ocean is going to dry up, that I don't care if my soul burns to ashes... (This is the quote from Lee Young-Jae to Han Ji-Eun.. I cried at that part..) I MISS YOU DRACO! I would die for you.. I sobbed my heart out and yelled "COME BACK DRACO!"

Then I heard an explosion.. From MY ROOM! I ran to my room and found Lucius, Voldemort and Draco! Draco was hiding behind the door of my walk-in closet though. Lucius grabbed me by the arm and Draco jumped out trying to loosen his grip. In the end he did.. He took my wrist and ran down the stairs, but Draco was stupefied halfway out the door with a crying face reaching toward me as I was dragged away. I hit Lucius hard again and again.. But it was useless. Lucius had a blood-stopping grip. I couldn't let go! I was dragged up the stairs into my room looking back at Draco screaming. Someone must have heard and ran in but I couldn't see who it was. For some reason, Lucius didn't stop them, but he quickly got to the fire and flooed us back to a dark house in a graveyard.

They put a needle in me and I grew unconscious.

-------------------------------

Draco's POV

I summoned my wand with my mind and though "ENNERVATE!"... Too loud, I shot upward up from the floor. There was Katie Bell from the Gryffindor quidditch team. I shagged her before.. I think.. I don't remember.. She screamed and got me to the hospital wing. Dumbledore came running into the hospital and checked my pulse. I really didn't want to say anything to him but.. "Hermione is gone, get Zabini.." Dumbledore ordered Katie to and asked me what had happened.. "I really don't want to tell YOU.. This is MY situation, but if things get out of hand, I'll probably tell you and need your help, I want to tell Zabini.." I was weak and breathless from sorrow and other physical..

I was even to weak to think.. I felt drunk and dizzy, though I didn't drink for the past week. Blaise finally came and I told him all that happened after asking everybody to step out of the room.

"I'll help you defeat-"

"NO! THIS IS MY SITUATION! HERMIONE IS TAKEN BECAUSE OF ME! BECUASE OF FUCKING ME! SHE WAS RIGHT! I AM AN ASSHOLE! I FUCKIN NEED HER! I FEEL SO HELPLESS WITHOUT HER! I'LL DIE WITHOUT HER! WHY DID HE TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! SHE WAS MY ONLY HAPPINESS! I'M SO STUPID!"

"Whoa.. Draco calm down.. This isn't your fault.. Lucius just-"

"IT IS MY FAULT! I FELL SOOOOOOOOOO HELPLESS! I WANNA DIE WITHOUT HER IN MY LIFE! WHAT IF SHE DIES! -no I cant think that.."

"Draco, please.. Calm down.. This isn't good for you.. Rest first.."

"HOW CAN I KNOWING THAT HERMIONE ISN'T SAFE IN MY ARMS? HOW CAN I WHILE HERMIONE IS IN DANGER WITH MY FATHER THIS IS BAD! BLAISE.. CHECK IF THEIR FLOO NETWORK IS CLOSED NOW!"

"Ok, I will if you calm down and rest while I check!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW ! OR I WILL NEVER REST!"

"okay, don't worry, i will NOW!"

what do i do! I feel so dizzy.. noo.. stay with the light.. stay.. STAY! good.. no.. wait.. darkness!

"Enervate.."

Dumbledore's overlarge nose appeared in the darkness, then so did everything else.

"Did they block off their floo from the house?"

"Yes.."

Ok, then I have to start planning... wait.. I know why they took Hermione, because of Harry Potter, they want her as BAIT!

"Professor Dumbledore! May I please see Harry Potter?"

"Drink this water first.."

I did and a fell into a dreamless sleep...

I woke up and found myself looking at HARRY'S overlarge forehead..

"Harry, you have to come with me somewhere.. It's Hermione.. She is in danger of losing her life. Come with me so she doesn't die.. PLEASE!"

"Since when have you cared about her?" shouted Harry.

"Since I saw her on the platform, but now.. Stop asking questions, your wasting time. Ok, we will go over to the graveyard at France.. You will come.. That is what they want isn't it? They trade you for Hermione.."

"NO! THEN HOW DO I GET BACK!" shouted Harry at Draco's selfishness.

"Then.. How about you fight the Dark Lord for Hermione?.."

"This is too hard. What if I lose, then when he is triumphing, I shall kill him..?"

"It's all we got, so let's go!"

"WAIT!" shouted Dumbledore's voice from the door... "Harry potter, you must know something about how to defeat the Dark Lord.. Catching him off guard won't work, you must hit him on the big vein on top of his head, which is his life stream.. Now GO! Here is 2 plane tickets I conjured to go to France, Harry, I am sure you know how to ride the plane.."

---------------------------

Me: this will be very interesting.. Draco on 2 hour flight...


	7. Lucius's story and love

Hermione felt so scared when she got kidnapped. It felt as if Draco Malfoy was ripped from her grasp. She was devastated that he was gone. She wished and prayed to herself that she could be able to see Draco Malfoy again, her love. She promised that when she did, she would love him back without him defeating his father. Or treating her properly. She just wanted him more than anything in the world.

When they go to the dark Lord's hiding place... she was thrown on the floor harshly and she skidded across the floor over some blood. When she looked up she saw the beautiful Narcissa sitting tied on a chair no longer gagged but marks on her cheeks shown that she had. She looked as if she coughed up blood when she was slapped. Her head was lolled to one side.

Hermione turned around to the smirking Lucius Malfoy and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR WIFE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL! SHE LOVES YOU!"

"Oh! And how do you know that? If you only knew our story...

Lucius's story---------------------------------

Lucius's POV

I was at Hogwarts in the sixth year when I saw a girl with the same color hair as me... she was BEAUTIFUL! She took my breath away.. I instantly fell in love... but I couldn't because my father, Macon Malfoy. He disapproved of loving anybody that was half veelas... he hated veelas. But as time grew on, we loved each other deeply.. My father kept beating me until one day...

I met the dark lord, he showed me that love is a lie, that love has nothing to do with life, that love is evil.. And that has made me hate Narcissa. I really think she hates me too. The only person she actually loves is Draco. HA! What a joke...

End of POV and story------------------

Hermione said, "But that is how Draco and I love, we love each other so deeply!"

"There is no such thing as love, now stop fussing!"

Hermione worried if one day, Draco would become just like that and not even know about the love that they had. She wondered... what if.. She could show Lucius what love was, then.. He would approve. IMPOSSIBLE! She told herself... but.. Might as well give it a try!

"Lucius.. Do you want to know how much I love Draco? I love him feeling that I wouldn't care if my soul shattered to pieces, I wouldn't care if the world came to an end, as long as I have him.. I love him so deeply that I feel the universe will explode, that the oceans will dry up, that I cannot live any longer mentally and physically without him, and I am sure he feels the same way.."

Hermione was sure that Lucius's eyes had soften up for about 5 seconds while looking up at Narcissa, but shook his head and slapped Hermione HARD.. She flew across the room. "How dare you! How dare you speak to me of love! I am a changed man, so leave me the FUCK alone!" he ran away sobbing.

The Dark Lord then said, "Little Girl, is that the way you feel of love? I have never experienced love, therefore it does not exist! You are a stupid, foolish little girl to care about love. Now.. Let me tell you why you are here.."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!" as the dark Lord stroked her cheek.. "My my, you have a bad mouth.. But you are a pretty little witch, if you talk about love one more time.. I shall wait until your lover boy comes or your other lover boy whom you are cheating on, and rape you RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM!" and with that.. He slapped her HARDER that there was blood that came out of her mouth when she flew. "Your a bastard... touch me again and die.. I will one day-"

"ANYWAY! Back to the plan, you are bait here so shut your asshole. Once Harry Potter comes, I shall kill him one on one.. I shall kill him like I shall kill you and like I shall kill your lover... and Dumbledore, the feast for last as they always say.."

The door slammed open and there was Lucius looking right at Voldemort ready to KILL!"


	8. Running and Fighting

"You fucking ASSHOLE! YOU USED ME AGAINST MY WIFE! I LOVED HER! I WILL AVENGE YOU FOR HER! NOW DRACO IS GOING TO BE USED THE SAME WAY! I WILL KILL YOU! YOU FILTHY CHEATING LI-" Lucius suddenly stopped. A green light hit him in the chest.

Suddenly, Hermione heard a soft cry/moan behind her, she looked around seeing Narcissa was crying and smiling.. Then now, she is frowning.. No wait.. Angry!

Hermione ran to her but was stupefied as she tripped over Lucius's body.. She laid sprawled on the floor waiting...

"Little girl.. You are the reason to have killed Lucius, you made me kill my old faithful and loyal servant. You are so foolish. You should be ashamed of yourself... You are a MANIAC! Little girl.. Pretty girl.. My WIFE! I have decided not to kill you, but use you from now on...! HAHA!" said Voldemort quietly..

Draco's POV--------

I miss Hermione terribly.. As we got off the plane, Harry got our bags for us and we ran off trying to find Hermione... I am so worried.. Is she dead? NOOO! STOP THINKING THAT DRACO! RUN! Finally.. We saw the graveyard.

We ran up the stairs to the house, we slammed open the door and there we saw...

End of Draco's POV-----------------------

Hermione saw Draco and HARRY run in! She was so surprised. As Draco opened the door and saw Hermione on the floor unmoving on top of... HIS FATHER! He ran over to her and enervated her.. He turned and saw Voldemort looking at Harry smiling.. Harry was looking the other way.. Draco turned his head and saw his mother there bloodied with her angry face. He knew who did this.. His FATHER! Too bad he couldn't kill him anymore...

Voldemort said.. "Ah.. So Draco Malfoy, the son of my former loyalist deatheater, you're here, to visit your love? Yes, I do think so.. And.. Harry Potter (he spat his name like it was a piece of trash) here you are to join your good buddy Draco on his rescue mission to save his little princess.. I bet you didn't know that Hermione loves Draco.. Do you?"

Hermione panicked and looked at Harry.. He had a sorrowful face.. "Please Harry, I'll explain later, but this is NOT the time to fight! WE MUST FIGHT HIM RIGHT NOW!.. We'll all fight against him.. So we have to join toge-"

"GRANGER! Do you seriously plan on lecturing them. They are grown up now. And you are still taking care of them? my my my. Now little girl.. This fight is between me.. And Harry. So you-"

"NO! Me and Draco are involved too! You controlled Lucius to hate him! And you made many people hate MY type! SO YOU GO TO HELL! We will ALL fight you!"

"Hermione..." Draco said, "You know.. Umm.. I really don't want you fighting in this dangerous situation, so honey.. Te he.. Could you take care of my mother while me and ha-"

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed, "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! I WILL FIGHT HIM! ALONGSIDE WITH YOU AND HARRY!"

"Draco... it is her choice you know" said Harry quietly.

"You might as well let her.."

Meanwhile.. Voldemort was planning on what to do with the three of them. Suddenly Draco stood up with his wand facing Voldemort, then Hermione and Harry followed the same suit. Voldemort smirked in a nastier way than the Malfoy's, though not sexier... and stood up with his wand ready..

Hermione shouted "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego! I think I'll finish the little one off FIRST!"

"Crucio! NO YOU WILL FINISH WITH ALL OF US!"

"Protego.. AVADA KEDAVRA!" he said pointing a Draco... he ducked just in time.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Harry. But it bounced right off of Voldemort.

"I'll just do the same to your little girlfriend, POTTER! STUPEFY!" shouted Voldemort, Hermione was checking on Narcissa to make sure she wasn't dying, so she got hit.

"AVADA KEDAVRA-" shouted Voldemort, but Draco shouted Protego in front of Hermione. Soon he stayed there but soon had to move because Voldemort shouted "STUPIFY!" at him. It hit the wall behind him..

Then Harry shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" while Voldemort shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Right to Hermione.. Harry jumped to save her... then...


	9. Death and the new chick

As Harry jumped in the way, the green Avada Kedavra light hit him as Voldemort was also killed. Hermione screamed.."HARRY!" She couldn't believe it, Harry was dead because of her.. She wanted to kill herself.. She felt so selfish.

Draco said to her, "it's okay, it's not your fault, Harry chose to kill himself for you" as Hermione sobbed into Draco's muscular chest as his muscular arms held her. He sobbed into her head about his father knowing that deep inside, his father really loved him.. Suddenly, he saw his mother there crying with tears of happiness. He got Hermione up gently and walked her over to Narcissa.

"Mom? Are you alright.. Come on.. I'll floo you to Hogwarts.. Come now.."

"No, Draco... I know I am going to die but-"

"NO! MOTHER DONT THINK THAT! I'LL SAVE YOU! IT WAS THAT BASTARD VOLDEMORT THAT KILLED YOU! STAY STRONG! STAY WITH ME!"

"Draco.. Honey.."Narcissa said breathlessly, "I approve of your Hermione there, even if she is a muggleborn.. Bury me next to your father.. And you can have the house and the money.. Use the money to marry Hermione.. You can sell the house.. It holds bad memories.. And.. Tell cough .. Tell... tell.. I.. have to... tell... tell.. You that... I... Had another baby boy... after you... about.. 4 minutes... find him...and.. And.. I want to say goodbye.. I must go into.. Afterlife.. To... to... coughs out blood ...to-"

"MOTHER!"

"To.. Say thank you... to Harry.. Potter... for saving my future.. Daughter in.. Law.. Draco... you must... coughs again with more blood.. Marry... Hermione... soon... I also must... join.. My Lucius... and avenge... Voldemort... in the afterlife... I love...you Draco.. Giancarlo (powerful and gracious).. Malfoy.. And I.. Wish.. You.. A ... happy...life coughs a gallon of blood.. With.. Hermione..." and with that, she faded away... into the afterlife with Harry, Lucius, and Voldemort..

Draco and Hermione threw each others arms around them.. And then sobbed into each others shoulders...

--------------------------

"Harry was a very good man. He served well in the good side.. He was famous, but very humble.. He defeated Voldemort and saved his ex-girlfriend Hermione.. He loved her dearly.. The weasel family was his friends, Ron and Hermione were always by his side.. He was very hardworking.. He was a good man.." said Dumbledore gravely at Harry's funeral.

-------------------------

Narcissa and Lucius were given funerals privately as was Lucius's wish.

-------------------------

Though... school wasn't over just yet! A new girl came to school whose name was "Bell"..

-------------------------

Bell was then sorted into Slytherin. She was a French girl who had blond hair up to her back and completely straight/ silky. Her eyes were a light blue color. She had bigger boobs that Pansy (TOO BIG, but the guys thought she was hot) and a big butt to go with it.. It looked that she enlarged them both. While Draco and Hermione sat in the Heads table, Bell came in and Draco stared at her.. Hermione pinched Draco on the arm really hard until he looked at her.. Then.. He looked back at Bell, then at her..

"What the fuck do you think you're doing" said Hermione angrily!

"Sorry, I was comparing you two, her boobs are too big and hair too silky, I think you're prettier, besides she IS slutty"

"Well you are too!" said Hermione calmly.

"LOOK AT HER! She is sitting on my best friends lap seducing him!" Draco practically shouted, but the noise was too loud so not many people heard him.

Bell came up to Draco and whispered something to him that Hermione couldn't hear. Apparently, it was something so bad that Draco punched Bell HARD!


	10. Draco's Brother and the fight

3"WHAT?"

Bell was on the ground looking so surprised. "YOU DARE CRITISIZE MY HERMIONE? YOU MAY THINK YOU CAN GET TO ANY GUY, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN'T GET TO ME! YOU SLUT!"

Bell whimpered and crawled away.. Apparently, the Slytherin table was the only people who noticed this phenomena..

"What did she say?" "she said you were a bitch and that you fucked most poeple in the school, then she said, 'if you fuck me, i'll fuck up her ego for you...' like she was seducing me or somethin-"

"Ahem.." Dumbledore said loudly behind them.."I trust that you will not do that again, but i will not punish you because she deserved it for what she said, and i need to tell you.. the Halloween ball is coming up soon. You two think of something. QUICK!"

---------------------

Hermione and Draco were walking back to their room after dinner, "what about your lost brother?"... Draco remained silent as always whenever they got to this subject. "You know Draco, you can't keep ignoring this like this, it was your mother's wishes.."

"Hermione?.. yeah? I already know who he is..."

"Who?"

"He is the guy in Ravenclaw, I've listened to his friends, he knows he is my LITTLE brother and he wants to steal you away. His name is Jiro (second male) and he is japanese... you better watch out.. please hermione.."

"Thank you for sharing that.. Draco.. and what about the Halloween ball, we have to hurry!"

"How about we wear masks to hide our faces! wait and invite some holographic bands to play! and ... and... and... and ..." hermione kept going and going and going... Soon Draco fell asleep on the couch as she was talking. she slapped him back up, then kept going.. in the end.. he had to say "SHUT UP! YOU PLAN IT PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

"Alright, but you get so impatient sometimes.. once, your nice, then you get all mean, what IS it with men?

"WHAT IS IT WITH WOMEN AND PLANNING?"

"I don't know, maybe because we ENJOY it?"

"WHATEVER! OKAY? I STAYED WITH YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

"FINE! DO WHAT YOU WANT! I AM NOT PLANNING THIS FUCKING PARTY IF YOU ARE GOING TO NAG ABOUT MY PLANS!"

"IT ISN'T YOU PLANS! ITS YOU!"

"OH.. SO THERE IS SOMTHING WRONG WITH ME? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS WRONG WITH YOU THAT I CAN LIST!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU START LISTING YOUR NEVERENDING LISTS AGAIN!"

"FINE! JACKASS, GO HAVE YOUR FUCKING WAY OF PLANNING THIS FUCKING SHITTY PARTY! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOU FUCKING PARTY!"

"NOW DON'T YOU START MOUTHING OFF ON ME!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED YELLING! FUCK YOU!"

And with that, hermione stormed up ther stairs crying and slammed her door shut...

------------------------

the next day, Draco woke up with a headache... "God.. what have i done with Hermione.. i better go apoplogize." He went to her room and found her there laying with Jiro...

Me: ok, I'm sorry if my grammar sucks because I am not very good at english.. sheesh! I CAN'T SPELLCHECK! WORDPAD? I DON'T THINK YOU COULD SPELLCHECK ON WORDPAD...! and anyway, this is my first one!

ME (again): Okay, I'll try to spellcheck about it from now on.. I'm sorry if you couldn't understand anything.. I hope you'll keep reading... sniff please.. I promise I will spellcheck from now on...


	11. Bell's kiss and suicide

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Draco so loud that the room rumbled. Hermione screamed and woke up. She saw Jiro right beside her and screamed again. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"You slept with me," said Jiro. "You said you wanted to since the day I came."

"No I did not! Where did you get that idea?"

"I heard from some good friends in Slytherin. And Draco? I would advise you to keep her happy if you want to be with her." And with that Jiro left.

(Jiro looks like Bi Rain, look him up to people who don't know him.)

"You slept with him? Hermione, I know yesterday went out of hand, but how could you do this to me? I-", Draco said as calm as he could.

"NO! Draco, don't believe him! Please! I- I- I didn't mean to. I didn't even know he was there! Please Draco!" Hermione pleaded desperately as Draco ran into his room and slammed the door. He left Hermione sobbing her heart out.

_I didn't even do this! How could Juri do this to me? I hardly even know him! Please! SOMEONE HELP! I love Draco with my whole heart and I would never do this. I hope he'll forgive me soon. Well, I better go get dressed for classes, hopefully, Ron or Ginny can help me in this situation. Wait. I totally forgot. Ron isn't talking to me because of Draco. So I guess only Ginny's available. You'll solve this Hermione. I know you can._

That morning at breakfast, she sat with Ginny and told her what had happened. She sympathetically told Hermione not to worry but that was all she said.

Later, after DADA, I tried to walk up to Draco and tell him I was sorry, but he absolutely refused to even look at me. I felt as if my life fell apart as my love couldn't even face me and talk to me maturely. I thought I knew Draco. He changed ever since the first day I came. It was weird.

"Draco! You know, you did so much to me in the past 6 years, and you ignore me for doing something almost equivalent to that?" Hermione said as she fought the tears coming.

"Yeah, you know Hermione? I really think you're right, but I repaid you by showing you love, and you repaid my love by cheating on me. Do you think that's fair? NO!" Draco said as HE fought through his tears.

"Fine Draco, fine. Do what you want, but you know what? I would like to know if you really love me because I am really starting to doubt that love Draco."

Draco felt a tear come down and knew Hermione had definitely seen it. People were staring all around.

_My half of Slytherin accepts me, for Hermione. I risked my popularity, my life, and my position for her, and this is what she thinks? I.. I can't believe her! How can she ever think this?_

He walked away letting his tears fall freely. He wanted to go talk to Blaise. Blaise wasn't much help as always so he went to the rest of his classes.

He was just on the way back from Potions when he felt arms wrap around his chest.

"_Draco,_" said a seductive voice which was obviously Bell's, she turned him around and forcefully put her lips on his while he was still surprised. He hated her. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione's shocked and then sobbing beautiful face. He yelled back at Bell remembering Hermione, "The only way I'll love you is if I stop loving Hermione!"

------------------------------------------------

Hermione was so sad by the news, she felt as if she was going to break apart. She spent the rest of the day crying in her room. But at the last class, Charms, she decided to go. She loved Charms. She was sure that Charms would make her feel better. She was wrong, when she left charms, she turned the corner and saw Bell kissing her former boyfriends, Draco. She ran away hearing footsteps behind her. She ran as fast as she can until she got on the edge of the lake.

_I want to drown myself. Draco loves another, my love.. he loves another!_

Hermione stepped out her right foot and jumped down hearing a shout behind her.

Is this better grammar, I did spell check! J I hope it was better grammar, I'm sorry if the past few ones were hard to understand….


	12. The part where they have

"Hermione!" Draco shouted. But he was too late; she had already jumped into the icy cold lake.

He took off his robe and he had his boxers underneath and jumped in to get her. She reached her hand out at him then closed her eyes. He quickly swam to get her. She was deathly white, freezing and shaking.

"Hermione… Please, I didn't mean to kiss her, she just grabbed me and… and… Pushed me toward her. Oh Hermione, I think you know that I would never cheat on you even if I was mad at you! Hermione…" Draco said pleadingly as he tried to warm her. He got out his wand and warmed her magically.

"If you die, I will die too Hermione. So please don't ever do that again. Let's not fight anymore. I'm sorry I was too impatient last night. It was a stupid fight. My entire fault." Draco said quickly as he warmed her again. He held her in his strong arms as she started waking. Her faint voice said… "I love you Draco… Coughs out water I love you so much that I couldn't bear you kissing Bell. What was I thinking? I heard you, and I am sorry that I got carried away by talking… Let's get inside and start planning the Halloween party."

They got inside and Hermione said, "Promise me one thing Draco, promise me that you will never let Bell get to you, that you will always love me… please…"

"I promise Hermione…"

And Dumbledore gave them the rest of the day to plan, because the Halloween party was about three days away.

That night, they had finished planning and gave their plans to Dumbledore.

"Draco, wasn't that fun? Now you know why girls like planning so much." Hermione told Draco while laughing when Draco tickled her.

"Yes my love, I love planning now." They shared a passionate kiss then took the kiss upstairs to Draco's bedroom.

"Are you a virgin?" Draco suddenly asked. "What does that have to do-," Hermione was cut off by her own thoughts.

_I think I am ready for this, I love him with my whole heart and I am ready to do this. I think… No… I know that I am ready for this._

"Yes, Draco, I am a virgin. And I want you to help me lose my virginity. I've always dreamed of one day doing this with the man I love… Give it to me Draco…" Hermione said looking sincere.

"Are you sure Hermione? I don't want any doubts with you…"

"Yes, Draco, please."

Slowly, they stripped down to nothing. "Damn, you have a nicest body out of every girl I shagged." Hermione said nothing but pulled his neck in to kiss his mouth passionately.

Then, very slowly… Draco edged downward to her neck. Hermione couldn't help but moan. She felt so ecstatic. He got down to her nipples, then to her belly, then down…

He slid upward back to Hermione's to kiss them again. Then he asked, "Are you ready?" "Of course," was Hermione's reply.

Slowly, Draco slid into her body. She stretched up in pain. Draco slowly stopped. Then went on slowly, but then, Hermione felt her pain melt into pleasure. She felt so good. Her lover was doing this with her. She felt so complete as they continued having sex.

Right there, on Draco's bed, Hermione had lost her virginity which she was so serious about for the past three years.

The next day, it was Saturday and Draco woke up naked with the naked Hermione in his arms and her head lying on his chest. He slowly got up and got dressed. He wanted to surprise her by having the best breakfast.

He got his old house elf Dobby to come and prepared omelets. Suddenly, a knock on the door came, and there stood Bell.

As obvious as it was, Bell tried to drag Draco upstairs to his room. Draco thought of an idea, once she saw Hermione in his bed, she would freak. The blankets were covering her at least.

Bell got to their room and screamed when she saw Hermione there, just as Draco predicted. "I will make you hate her soon, I know more of her than you do. Then, like you promised, you can love me then!" Bell laughed.

She went out of their dorm to find Juri and start plotting. The moment she walked out, he hated Bell.

They finished their breakfast, and Hermione told Draco that she was going to go shopping with Ginny. So she thanked Draco and got dressed. Draco wanted to spend the day with her , but he wanted her to look nice at the Ball with him. He suddenly remembered that he hadn't asked her yet. "HERMIONE! WAIT!" He shouted from his window when she was walking… "Will you go to the ball with me?" He shouted…

"DUH!" shouted Hermione. Ginny giggled beside her feeling embarrassed that she was there.

He went to her room to put a rose on her bed with his name on a tag. But he saw Hermione with Juri kissing furiously. He thought… "Wait… Isn't Hermione out there with Ginny, how can she be in here kissing Juri?"


	13. Hermione's gown and Draco's Revenge

Hermione's POV----------------------------------------------

I am so excited! I really want to impress Draco and make him not realize who he is dating, though I have to give him a hint to tell him who I was. I hope he recognizes me.

"I know a great place to get your dress, come on!" Ginny then skipped off expecting me to follow her, so I did.

It looked like the smallest shop in Hogsmeade, but when we got in, the shop then looked like the largest shop besides Gringotts. This spell is pretty easy, but to make it this big, no… It isn't this easy.

The manager came (apparently the owner) and asked us if we needed a dress for a ball, a promotion, a wedding, or anything. Ginny quickly replied, "We need a gown for the Halloween Ball with a mask too please.

"What are you planning to be?" the manager said, "and my name is Miss Noobooty and would you allow me to help you dress?" (A/N, Hey… I couldn't think of one, so once I wrote Miss, I thought of the song…J)

"No, you see, it's my friend here who needs dressing. She wants to be… what DO you want to be Hermione?"

"I want to be… _what should I be? Tinkerbell, nobody knows who she is in the wizard world, or maybe I'll be a princess, or maybe I can be a witch, waits… I am a witch. How about… a vampire? _Ginny… choose one, Tinkerbell, princess, or vampire?"

"Tinkerbell? OH, muggle character… umm… Miss Noobooty? Can we see your princess, Tin kerbell (she pronounced it wrong) and vampire costumes?"

Miss Noobooty got the Tinkerbell one out first; it was a short light bluish green color. It was a halter that was low and the back was showing. The skirt was about 6 inches off Hermione's knee. There were wings on the back that fluttered every time you wanted to fly. The wand was fake with blue and green sparks coming out of it. It was simple but beautiful. The mask was really pretty; it had sparkles all around it and it could magically fit on your forehead.

The next one was a vampire one; the gown was black with blood red strips coming don it. The sleeves were long and there were fangs to go along with it. The mask was a bat. Hermione did not really like it.

There was one that the manager thought Hermione looked good in. It was baby blue and had one strap. The bottom of the dress was slanted downward with 2 layers like a separated skirt, but it wasn't. The waistline of the dress was also slanted the same way as the skirt, which was where the two layers started. The skirt ended right above her knee. And on the waistline was a brooch on the side of the higher part of the skirt. There was a long pink line went around her body until the waistline. For the strap, it was a pink ribbon. For the skirt, the end of the layers had pink ribbons on it. There was yet another pink ribbon that held. The top was pretty low. To get more of an example, I found something like what I described but a bit less complex. http/us.st11. Review to me if you cannot see it, or I will give you another site.

_WOW! It's so beautiful… Not to be vain, but especially on me._

The manager gave her shoes that were like one of those flat-bottomed shoes that are popular now a days, it was baby blue with a pink bow on top of it. It also had little clear sparkly wings that flew whenever you wanted it to, and she had a crown that sparkled really bright and was silver with rubies. And her mask was sparkly too.

She walked out of the shop and saw Draco staring at her with red eyes.

Draco's POV

"Bell… get out." I knew immediately who she was. She took my head and kissed me; I punched her stomach and beat her unconscious. Juri was harder; I had to persuade him to get out by giving him 100 galleons. Juri carried Bell out and I ran out to find Hermione to make sure she was safe.

_What if that was really Hermione? NO! It couldn't be… Maybe I'll just spend the rest of the day with her. Yea, maybe…_

I got to Hermione and she looked so worried when she saw me. I told her, "Can I spend the rest of the day with you?"

"But- ok, bye Hermione," Ginny said.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled.

"Sorry…" Draco said, and then told her what had happened.

Hermione got pissed off and said, "Let's talk about something else, look for me at the Ball; I am wearing a short dress… The only girl with a short dress. Draco? Let your costume have wings, I have them too."

It was the day of the ball. Hermione's mask was on and it shown with sparkles. Her gown and everything was on, but her hair… what to do? Luckily, Ginny came at that time and helped her with her hair. It was an elegant tied up kind of thing. (A/N tell me if you don't know what that looks like) She walked to the ball to see Draco in a pirate kind of suit with a little boat that flew across the room. He didn't want wings on him, so he got a flying boat. His muscular chest showed in his costume.

Bell had a short dress with wings, but he knew it wasn't Hermione because hers was slutty. Hermione walked over to him and they got on Draco's boat. And what did she see in there?


	14. The ball and Bell

Hermione's POV--------------------------------

I wonder what's in there. … OMG! There was our own private dinner. Then, Draco took the boat out onto the romantic lake, and then lit some candles. The giant squid carefully moved away to give us peace. I silently thanked him.

"Wow Draco, you didn't have to do all this."

"It was to make up for all my rudeness in my past years." Suddenly, something moved under us and tipped our wine down the lake.

"Oops, 'scuse me, I have to get more wine, hold on honey! I'll be right back!"

He left me alone. Then, when Draco was out of sight, I waited. Then, something tipped again and I was grabbed under the lake.

In the lake, I was freezing. I thought about Draco. I turned and saw it was Bell. That BITCH! She then took me out above water and drank something in front of me… POLYJUICE POTION! What do I do? She muted me and stupefied me. Then, Draco came running back with the wine to Bell looking like me.

"Dear Draco, back all ready?" said Bell in a slutty voice unlike me.

"You don't sound the same Hermione? Are you all right… Come on, Dumbledore wants us to make a speech." Draco put his arm around Bell and flew her back to the Great Hall…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to thank the head boy and girl for this, they will make a speech now," Said Dumbledore with a magnified voice.

"Thank you Dumbledore, I want to say something to my Hermione. Hermione, I love you, I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, my love Hermione, marry me?"

Bell shouted, "YES!" but her polyjuice potion wasn't strong enough, so she turned back into Bell. But she didn't care, her work was done…

Draco was devastated. The whole room was quiet.

"May you two please come with me…? On with your Halloween everybody!" Dumbledore said. The two followed Dumbledore into the back room of the Great Hall.

He yelled, "BELL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? YOU ARE THEREFORE SUSPENDED FOR FIVE WEEKS! Draco, I am so sorry! Now, but we need to find a way to cancel your engagement with Bell… But… Where is Hermione?"

Bell shuffled her feet. "What did you do to her Bell? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" Dumbledore paid no attention to his swearing but called Snape over to the back room. "Get your Veritaserum NOW!"

"Dumbledore! I'll just tell the truth now!" Bell said quickly…

"No… You'll lie…" Dumbledore said.

Draco---------------------------------------------------

"Hermione!" Draco yelled frantically as he ran outside. He saw a lump right there in front of the forest. He ran toward it and took her in his arms.

"Enervate…" Draco said.

"NO! DRACO! Don't do anything with her! Please!" Hermione yelled as she shot upward.

"Shh… I'm so glad you're safe now! WHEW! I was so worried Hermione! Don't you ever scare me like that again! Hermione… Something happened at the ball."

Hermione screamed and kicked. Draco put her down and sat down. When Hermione calmed down, Draco told her what had happened. Hermione was now in his arms sobbing at his chest because she was devastated.

"How could this have happened? She didn't even act like me, how could you believe her? How will we get out of this?"

Draco and Hermione then ran back to the back room.

"Why have you done this to Draco and Hermione?"

"Because I was jealous of them being together."

"Do you want to harm any of them?"

"Yes… Hermione… I want to kill her…"

"Snape? Relieve her now…"

Bell woke up from her trance and smiled at Draco, "My husband… come… Our wedding shall be in the summer!"

Hermione screamed and ran out with Draco at her tail.

"You can't run away from this Hermione! I'll find a way to divorce her. Even if it will kill me!"

"No Draco… Don't do that… There is no way… This is how it works; only Bell can cancel the marriage and you know she won't!" Hermione sobbed as she legs collapsed and fell. Draco caught her and ran back to Dumbledore.

_WHAT? How will I ever get out of this? What can I do?_

A week passed and Hermione was still sad. Every morning, she would go to the restroom and puke. She thought it was because of her sadness, but then she felt dizzy. Draco took her to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey said…

"My dear… you are pregnant with a child." Hermione sat there in shock.

_My parents are going to disown me! What? Where will we live? BELL!_

And with those thoughts, Hermione went into a deep deep sleep as madam Pomfrey gave her a shot…


	15. STAY AWAY and plotting

Hermione awoke with a start!

"DRACO! MY BABY! OH no!"

Madam Pomfrey ran over to Hermione and woke up Draco on the next bed.

"She is awake! Take her to her bed, she may pass out again." Madam Pomfrey said urgently. Draco got her and surely, she passed out on the way. Draco carried her to her room and slept by her side that night.

Hermione awoke and saw these gorgeous blue orbs in front of her. She screamed and scrambled out of bed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Hermione looked and saw a bruise forming, suddenly, she felt a large pain on her head. She realized she bumped into him on the way to the floor.

_The baby… oh SHIT! THE BABY! DRACO!_

"Draco… the baby… what should we tell people? GINNY!"

"WHOA! Hermione calm down. It's okay, I think Dumbledore will… don't worry! And I just realized that I have never told you that I loved you! Hermione, I love you!"

"NO! Draco you are marrying Bell and I- I just can't take that! Wizarding laws say that you cannot divorce until Bell-"

"I know, I don't care, I think Bell knows that I love you! And besides, do you love me back?"

"I- I- what? Oh… yes, but"

"Then that is ALL that matters to me now, I love you Hermione and I WANT to spend the rest of my life with you, though I can't. Hermione, I really want to be with you-"

Suddenly Hermione screamed because she saw Bell right at her door. "DRACO!" Draco turned around and saw Bell. He calmly went up to her-

"What the fuck do you want from me Bell? I was having a pretty romantic moment there, so I don't think that you should talk to me right now!"

"THAT IS NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR FIANCE!" shouted Bell. Draco froze and saw Blaise come in panting apparently chasing Bell. "Bell… please… Hermione… Draco… belong… you…"

"What the hell?" Draco said.

"You stay the fuck out of this! Hermione… I want you to stay out of my fiancés life from now on! You are to stay AWAY from him! I AM to live with him and WILL harm you if you go ten feet near him!" Bell said to Hermione.

"You know what Bell? Go ahead and take him, but he doesn't love you! I don't think you'll enjoy your life once you are married!" Hermione shot back!

"LADIES! One more thing! I agree with Hermione and Draco WILL go to harm you! He is stronger than you! And Bell? Seriously, He will NEVER love you!" Blaise said after Hermione's outburst.

"I will make him…" said Bell seethingly. And with that, she got her luggage and lugged them into Draco's room. Draco turned to Hermione and hugged her. Then he kissed her passionately and said, "Remember what I just said…"

And with that Bell dragged him away into his own room. Juri then ran into the scene after Draco and Blaise left. Hermione was left standing there on her own.

"I know how to control Bell… Just come with me, I need to talk to you!"

"What do you want Juri?"

"I want you… but to get that, I want a deal. I will help you make Bell reject Draco's offer and then you have to have sex in YOUR common room!" Juri said in his Japanese accent.

"WHAT? Whatever, as long it gets my Draco back… You are going to help me first before I ever touch you!"

"A peck on the lips kay?"

"Okay…" She kissed him on the lips.

"WHAT THE FuCk?" Ginny shouted as Hermione kissed Juri.

"Ginny… I made a deal with him."

"WHAT KIND OF DEAL? TO CHEAT ON DRACO!"

"GINNY! NO, TO GET HIM BACK OUT OF BELL'S MARRIAGE!"

"oh, sorry I shouted…" said Ginny.

"Juri, what do you have in mind, Ginny can help!"

"We might get expelled… We're going to have to sneak into Bell's, no Draco's room ("easy!" said Hermione.) and get something, something like a diary…"

"And then, we read it, and then, once we have a secret, we'll say, if you say 'no' to Draco, we won't tell anybody of her secret?"

"okay, but what if she doesn't have one?"

"Trust me, EVERYONE has a secret…"

Later, at dinner, Juri, Hermione, and Ginny went into Draco's room, took out Bell's diary and started reading.

Day 1 at Durmstrang

"My dad has been really mean, why won't he just stop beating me?"

"OMG! THAT IS A GOOOOOOD SECRET! HOW BOUT THAT?"

"Okay…"

"Uhmmm… what are you fuckin three doing in my fucking diary?" asked a voice behind them.

I think this chap is stupid… give me an idea to get to Bell ANYBODY? PLEASE! I MIGHT USE IT!


	16. Blaise

Sorry... I was busy... COMMMMMMMMENT! NOBODY IS COMMENTING!

I will switch Juri with Blaise... you'll see what I mean...

"RUN!" Juri shouted! The three of them ran away out of her room.

"Omg... that was CREEPY!" Ginny sighed. They ended up running to the Great hall where dinner was served. Hermione looked over at Draco to make sure he was there and that Bell wasn't. She turned back to Ginny and saw her staring at Juri walking to the Ravenclaw table. Juri turned back and gave her a wink.

"Hermione? I think that Juri just kissed me." Ginny said cautiously as Hermione turned around to eat dinner.

After dinner, Hermione got up and walked to the Owlery to write a letter to Isabel. She realized that she didn't talk to her for a really long time. Then Bell met her halfway through.

"Why the fuck were you in my diary? What did you read?" Bell said angrily.

"I was there because because it was a dare by _What if I say it's Draco and she'll get mad at him? No... He'll get in trouble. Who do I really HATE? Iono Bell I guess... How aboutOH! How about I was dared by Crabbe and Goyle! Yea they-"_

"You know what Hermione? You suck at lying so fuck it WHAT DID YOU READ?" Bell screamed.

"I swear I read nothing. _NO HERMIONE! MAKE A THREAT! _Wait I think I read something about your dad If you don't give me my Draco back, I tell everybody about him, how he beats you and how you cry about it. Yea"

"If you tell ANYONE! I will tell the school board of how you pried through my stuff!"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! GIVE HIM UP!" Hermione shouted as Draco came around the corner. Out of the corner of her eye, she was SO SURE that she saw Blaise. She ignored it though.

"Ladies stop!" Draco said.

"You are NOT to talk to her!" Bell said dangerously.

"SO WHAT? If you harm her, I will cut your hair off when we sleep!" Draco said seethingly.

"I didn't even THINK that you thought of us sleeping together" Bell said sweetly.

Hermione ran over to Draco and hugged him tightly and kissed him ALL over his face. Blaise came out behind out of hiding and went over to Bell and got rid of her-

"STAY AWAY from Hermione, or I WILL kill you." Blaise said to Bell and pushed her away. When he turned around, he saw that Draco had gone away with Hermione. He was sure he heard a moan by the hall. He was soooo mad and jealous.

The next day, Hermione woke up with strong and safe arms around her. She was in her own bed though. She felt satisfied, but then the door slammed open revealing a half naked Bell. Draco woke with a start and wrapped his arms tighter around Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing here Bell?" Draco said angrily.

"Why is another girl with my FIANCE?" Bell asked Draco. Bell kicked the bed and grabbed Hermione's hair.

Hermione screamed and kicked while Draco was trying to hold onto her while trying to reach Bell to punch her. It would be rather funny if you didn't actually know the story. Finally, Draco let go of Hermione and she flipped while Draco punched Bell REALLY hard. He grabbed Hermione and quickly took her to the hospital wing. Hermione was unconscious seeing as she fell on her head.

"Draco?..." said Hermione as she woke up faintly, "Draco KILL BELL!" then she fainted again.

Draco left to sleep in his own dorm as Blaise sneaked here in the middle of the night.

"Hermione? Hermione listen I have liked you even before Draco. Please like me back please. I need you Hermione I can't help but feel jealous when he is with you, my best friend stole my girl Hermione I just wanna tell you this"

And with that Blaise kissed her shocked lips and that's when Draco came in banging the door.


	17. Disclaimer: sorrey

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK ROWLING OWNS IT! And I just own this story's plot… Review to me if u want me to continue.. iono if people actually like it…


	18. Forgiveness and SLAP

"What the HELL?" yelled Draco as he slammed the door open.

"Draco, it isn't what it looks like… Blaise was trying to"

"What the fuck are you talking about," Draco said as calmly as he could.

"Draco… Why did you come in? Are you mad at me?"

"I came in because I couldn't stand Bell and then I saw Blaise just putting his nasty lips on yours! WHAT THE FUCK? Is this how you really feel about me Hermione? Is it? I gave you all my love and you cheated on me? Why?' How could-"

"I KISSED HER!" Shouted Blaise cutting Draco off his loud speech to Hermione. "I kissed her… she didn't kiss back…"

"What?"

"I love her… I loved her before you did… I didn't get a chance with her when you hated her, and I want a chance now! It's not just her body… It's her brains and her personality and how she's so feisty! How do you like her? I know your all about physical stuff!" exclaimed Zabini.

"WHAT? I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU! AND SHE LOVES ME BACK! I LOVE HER! I LOVE HOW I MELT JUST THINKING ABOUT HER! I LOVE HOW SHE LOOKS AT ME WHEN SHE'S MAD OR WORRIED! I LOVE HOW SHE CAN MAKE ME CALM WHEN I AM A MONSTER! SHE TAMED ME! HOW CAN YOU SAY I LOVE HER BECAUSE OF HER LOOKS…? HOW CAN YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME?" Draco said outraged.

"BOYS!" Hermione said. "Zabini… I'm sorry… I love Draco… I love him more than anything in the world, and I don't think that I can love you the same way. I'm so sorry."

"DRACO! There is no reason for this! I know that I would be mad too but-"

Then Bell stormed in the room. "DRACO! Where were you? OMG! How many times do I have to tell you, you- you little BITCH! Stay away from my FIANCE! That is the last warning. If you do it again, you'll have HELL to pay!"

Then Bell grabbed Draco by the ear and marched him back to their room. "ZABINI! WATCH IT!" yelled Draco before the door slammed shut.

"I am so sorry, but I really think you should go. And I really think that you shouldn't talk to Draco for a few days, I'll try to talk some sense into him when he's not around."

"It's okay, just remember, if Draco leaves you… I will be the first to grab you back to me."

And with that, Blaise left Hermione sitting there thinking what she would tell Draco. Also, how she'll be able to tell him without Bell.

The next day...

Hermione couldn't talk to anyone since she couldn't talk with Ron as much anymore. Ginny was off always talking about how sweet Juri was and how he would always surprise her with a kiss. Later that day, Draco grabbed Hermione and threw her into the boy's restroom into a stall.

"HERMIONE!" and he kissed her most passionately. Hermione pulled away and said, "Draco, about Blaise… Blaise did what he felt… true… I would also have been mad, but please forgive him. He didn't harm me. He was your best friend and didn't try to steal me until that far, look how long he held it? If you don't forgive him, I won't continue to kiss you."

"Okay, okay, I'll forgive him, but if he does it again, I think you'll understand why I won't forgive him anymore. Right?"

"yes.." and they got back to kissing. They were late for potions when they finally stopped for breath.

"SHIT!" Draco grabbed Hermione and ran to his classroom; they made sure to enter separately in order to keep Hermione safe from Bell. Hermione went to her usual spot with Lavender and sat next to her.

"Today, we shall be doing an assignment in pairs. The assignment is that you have to make a SOUL switching potion… you may know what the other person is feeling, but it does not let you know what they are thinking… pairs: Weasley and Goyle, Brown and Crabbe, Granger and Zabini, Callista (Bell) and Malfoy, and so on and so on… get together with your partner and start the potion."

Hermione went next to Blaise and they started gathering the ingredients.

"Do me a favor and stir the potion while I chop these worms up."

Blaise did as he was told. Hermione made sure do chop the worms up so neatly to know what Blaise was feeling. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her thigh. She quickly moved her leg away while looking at Blaise in a "don't do that again" nicely way. But she felt it again, this time, when she moved, the hand moved with her and started moving up her thigh, she yanked harder this time and caught a glimpse of Draco watching.

Hermione's POV

Oh no, Draco is going to KILL HIM! It's all my fault! BLAISE PLEASE STOP THIS!

Blaise put his hand BACK ON MY LEG! AGAIN! Shit. I'm going to do something besides moving. FUCK! His hand is sliding up to my place! I'm going to slap him now.

SLAP

(me: sorry, I am not so good with POVS…)

End of POV

Blaise sucked in a breath and for the rest of the lesson kept his hand to himself…. He didn't dare do it again from the bruise that was forming…

"DAMN, that girl is STRONG!" Blaise said under his breath.

Apparently Hermione heard…

"What was that? Oh, I know I am… (she dropped to a whisper) keep your hand away, I do NOT like you in that kind of way! Draco will hurt you! I don't want him to be hurt in any kind of way! Just keep your hand to yourself from now on!" Hermione said in a menacingly way.

And he never did it again. At the end of class, Draco quickly ran up to Blaise and slammed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Blaise yelled.

"Don't play stupid, I know what you did."

"As I told you, I love Hermione and-"

"Stop touching her…" and then Draco left him lying on the ground. Hermione came and slapped him across the face as she walked by, she quickly left to find Ginny. But she saw Ginny snogging who!

Trust me… It's NOT Juri…


End file.
